el Uchiha de Nerima
by soulfox23
Summary: meces despues de la boda fallida Ranma descubre despierta uno de los tres dojutsus de las naciones elemetales, con esto se desata una nueva aventura para el Saotome quien buscara dominar estas nuevas habilidades en las naciones elementales (mal summary) (no me maten :'( porfis)


Hola que tal todos ustedes queridos lectores y lectoras hoy traigo aquí una historia crossover de mis animes favoritos de mi infancia y que me gustaría ver en crossover espero les guste está loca invención de mi loca cabeza

Capitulo 1: el despertar de los ojos rojos

Habían pasado algunos meces desde la boda fallida entre Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo los cuales tras unos días hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada en los últimos meces, para el joven Saotome todo era relativamente normal, claro para su vida normal era el acoso de su prometidas y enfrentarse a los admiradores de Akane, el Saotome ya se sentía un poco frustrado en cada ocasión era lo mismo y otra cosa que lo fastidiaba era que ahora Akane se enojaba con él con más facilidad por el mas mínimo error o mal entendido de Ranma la chica lo golpeaba, si bien amaba a la menor de las hermanas Tendo ese sentimiento empezaba a marchitarse con cada golpe que la chica peli azul le daba, en este momento Ranma se encontraba recostado en el tejado de la casa de los Tendo observando el cielo azul adornado con una que otra nube esos momentos de paz lo relajaban pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un agudo dolor que provenía de sus ojos, Ranma llevo sus manos a los ojos presionándolos tratando de que el dolo se fuera el dolor siguió por algunos momentos y luego paso a ser una pequeña comezón obligando a Ranma a tallarse los ojos, al sentir alivio en sus ojos Ranma se fue directo al baño para limpiarse la cara pensando que se le había metido algo a los ojos, en cuanto llego calentó un poco el agua y se limpio la cara dirigió su vista al espejo y lo que vio lo lleno de miedo y sorpresa, sus ojos dejaron de ser de un color azul y se tornaron de un color rojo carmesí, además de que alrededor de la pupila había tres tomoes, al ver que le había pasado a sus ojos los cerro de golpe tratando de creer que lo que vio solo era una jugada de su mente, ya calmado volvió su mirada al espejo y el reflejo mostro que sus ojos estaban como siempre, tras haberse calmado por la sorpresa que según el Saotome le había jugado su mente, el resto del para fortuna de Ranma se vio pacifico, ningún embrollo mágico habia ocurrido y no se había topado con ninguna de sus prometidas o con los admiradores de Akane, otro día había pasado y uno nuevo se levantaba en la casa de los Tendo las actividades empezaban los jóvenes que allí vivían se preparaban para partir al colegio, Ranma solo suspiraba con fastidiado pensando en lo que podría pasar

Ranma:"me pregunto que pasara hoy, de seguro tendré que soportar las tonterías de Kuno, las locuras del director o tal vez me encuentre con Ryoga, sinceramente esto se me está haciendo muy monótono, aunque lo de ayer si fue raro que le abra pasado a mis ojos"

Al llegar a la escuela el chico se fue a su salón listo para empezar otro día, como si fuera un adivino lo que el chico había pensado se había cumplido por qué a la hora de su almuerzo el practicante de kendo lo avía desafiado y el con fastidio lo mando a volar de una sola patada, cuando las clases terminaron, el chico tratando de distraerse tomo otra ruta para poder despejar su mente para su mala suerte su paz fue interrumpida por un chica de al parecer su misma edad de piel clara pelo negro con una y ojos cafés, viste una camisa amarilla de manga larga unos pantalones negros con unas cintas blancas amaradas en el pantalón y zapatos negros, el chico llevaba una mochila de viaje y un paraguas rojo

Ranma: Ryoga, no sé lo que quieras pero no estoy de humor así que déjame en paz

Ryoga: ni lo pienses Ranma aun me debes, tenemos un asunto pendiente así que enfréntame o acaso eres un cobarde

Ranma: bien tú lo pediste

Al instante los dos artistas marciales se lanzaron al ataque soltando golpes y patadas que eran bloqueados o esquivados y en algunos casos lograban golpear a su contrincante lo que hacía que los dos contrincantes se miraran con rivalidad y tras una breve pausa entre ellos los golpes y patadas volvieron a hacerse presentes Ranma utilizo el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken (El Truco de las Castañas Calientes) atacando al Hibiki quien recibió uno que otro golpe de la técnica sin embargo Ryoga aplico su Bakusai Tenketsu (El Truco de la Explosión) haciendo que el suelo donde estaba Ranma explotara el chico apenas y puedo saltar del lugar alejándose algunos metros para reponerse a su posición de batalla, cerca de ese lugar un hombre joven de cabello rubio en punto de ojos azules que viste un chaleco verde con muchas bolsas y un símbolo de remolino rojo en la espalda un pantalón azul oscuro con una venda en la pierna izquierda y sus dos piernas están vendadas con unas sandalias solo abiertas en los dedos su chaleco era cubierto por una túnica blanca con unas llamas rojas al final de la misma y la leyenda en rojo que decía "cuarto Hokage", este hombre es Minato Namikaze quien salió de las naciones elementales en busca de aliados tras terminar la tercera gran guerra ninja mientras caminaba vio a dos jóvenes que peleaban con gran destreza y fuerza en un punto vio que el chico de camisa amarilla presionando el suelo izo que este exploto y al otro joven como esquivaba con gran agilidad ese ataque, Ranma seguía peleando con un poco de frustración así que se decidió a atacar con más fuerza sin darse cuenta que sus ojos se volvieron a tornar rojos con las tomoes algo que también paso desapercibido para su atacante que volvió a utilizar la Bakusai Tenketsu (El Truco de la Explosión) Ranma volvió a esquivar el ataque pero por alguna razón trato de realizar el mismo ataque que Ryoga acababa de realizar algo que izo que pensara que era un estúpido ya que no conocía las bases de la técnica cosa que también izo sonreír a Ryoga pero no se espero que la técnica resultara creando un cráter mayor que los que el creaba y dejándolo en K.O y dejando sorprendido a Ranma, Minato que había presenciado los acontecimientos y se sorprendió al ver la transformación de los ojos del joven de camisa roja estilo chino asi que con calma se acerco al Saotome que se percato de la presencia del Namikaze

Minato: disculpa mi intromisión pero me intereso tu forma de pelea

Ranma: déjame adivinar ahora quieres retarme

Minato: te equivocas solo quiero saber cómo conseguiste el Sharingan

Ranma: ¿Sharingan?

Minato: tus ojos se volvieron un sharingan

Ranma confundido por las palabras del hombre se acerco a un charco de agua cercano y comprobó que sus ojos se volvieron a tornar rojos con las aspas en ellos lo cual lo dejo aterrado y soltó un grito que le indico a Minato que no conocía el dojutsu

Minato: clámate por favor, déjame explicarte de donde proviene tu dojutsu

Ranma: ¿dojutsu?

Minato solo sonrio y explico de donde venia y las habilidades de las personas que vivian en el continente elemental, Ranma incrédulo de esto se fue alejando de Minato pensando que era un loco pero para demostrarle lo contrario Minato realizo varios sellos de mano a gran velocidad para luego tomar mucho aire expulsándolo en forma de una gran llamarada, esto dejo pasmado a Ranma quien ya creía las palabras del Namikaze quien prosiguió a explicarle de donde provenía sus dojutsu y su origen en el clan de su amigo Fugaku Uchiha

Ranma: dices que mis ojos vienen de un clan que tiene la misma habilidad pero mi padre nunca me dijo nada de esto, acaso será mi madre parte de ese linaje

Minato: tal vez

Ranma: ahora que lo mencionas si eres el líder de una aldea por que estas aquí no deberías estar liderando tu hogar

Minato: no soy el único líder hay otro kage quien acepto tomar el cargo durante un tiempo mientras viajaba

Ranma: si no es molestia me gustaría aprender más de mi linaje me gustaría ir contigo a tu aldea y aprender a dominar estas habilidades

Minato sonrió: claro dime donde vives e iré por ti en la noche para marcharnos, así tendrás tiempo para despedirte de tus amigos y familiares

Ranma: si no es molestia me gustaría irme sin que nadie lo sepa

Minato: es tu decisión

Aclarando lo que harían Ranma guio a Minato al dojo de los Tendo pero en el camino una ancana que lanzaba agua a la calle mojo al chico quien se convirtió en una chica para supresa de Minato Ranko en quien se había transformado Ranma le explico con enojo como termino maldito y todo a partir de que llego al dojo de los Tendo y las aventuras que ha tenido que pasar

Minato: y esta chica Akane, aun la amas

Ranko: la verdad ya no lo sé, desde la pelea en el monte fénix y la boda fallida han pasado muchas cosas y cada vez que hay un malentendido ella no me da oportunidad de explicarme solo me golpea, y siento que ese cariño que le tengo se desvanece con cada golpe

Minato: por experiencia propia si se comporta si es porque teme perderte, si te pones a pensar todo lo que ha pasado y a las personas que has conocido ellas o la gran mayoría de ellas te conoce más que ella y eso le aterra el pensar que tú te iras de su lado, pero eso no significa que sus acciones estén del todo justificada ella tiene que entender que al hacer eso te lastima no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente también y que con el tiempo eso los separara, te diré algo piensa en lo que han vivido juntos y si crees que tiene una solución búscala pero si no es así

Ranko: tendré que terminar este compromiso antes de que los dos salgamos mas lastimados

Minato: asi es, sabes creo que este viaje te servirá para aclarar tu mente

Ranko: eso espero, lo que también me gustaría es quitarme esta maldición

Minato: sabes, es posible que en Konoha encuentres algún sello que bloquee tu maldición

Ranko con un gesto de esperanza: eso crees

Minato: si, bueno te dejo nos vemos aquí al anochecer

Ranko: si

Tras despedirse la chica entro a la casa donde se encontró con una chica mayor que el de cabello castaño, vestida con un vestido azul claro y un delantal blanco la chica era la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, Kasumi la cual saludo a la chica con una expresión alegre y bondadosa el chico devolvió el gesto y camino rumbo al baño de la casa para poder invertir su maldición y volver a ser Ranma, cuando salió del baño se encontró con la menor de las Tendo quien lo saludo el chico le devolvió el saludo pero sin mucha importancia y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su padre, al ver que el hombre no se encontraba se acerco a una mochila de viaje que tenía en un rincón de la habitación y en ella metió las cosas que necesitaría para su viaje el cual pensó que sería muy largo contando la distancia entre su país y el continente elemental el resto del día fue normal y un poco extraño porque en la comida Ranma no peleo con su papa por la comida y no comió mucho lo que extraño a la menor de las Tendo pero no le dio importancia cuando la noche callo el chico espera altas horas de la noche cerca de la 1:00 AM cuando comprobó que todos ya estaban dormidos tomo su mochila y dejo una nota indicando que aria a un viaje de entrenamiento por un tiempo cuando salió de la casa de los tendo se dirigió al lado donde quedo de verse con el Namikaze quien lo esperaba para emprender el viaje

Ranma: bien ya estoy aquí así que vayámonos ya

Minato: bien pon tu mano en mi hombro

Ranma acato la orden del Namikase quien hizo un sello de mano y en un milisegundo los dos desaparecieron de Nerima para llegar a la entrada de Konoha pero al estar en la entrada de la aldea el Hokage cayó en sus rodillas algo que asusto a Ranma por que parecía que se desmayaría

Ranma: estas bien parece que vas a morir

Minato: tranquilo lo que pasa es que utilicé el "**_hiraishin no Jutsu"_** a eso súmale la distancia entre Japón y el continente elemental y mas el transportarme no solo a mi si no también a ti, gaste mucho chakra – dijo tratando de levantarse

Ranma: no hagas esfuerzos yo te llevare a tu hogar solo dime donde esta

Así Ranma tomo el brazo izquierdo de Minato y lo coloco en su hombro derecho para poder llevarlo a su casa en el Transcurso camino a la casa de Minato el chico se había tropezado y cayó en un fuente de un parque por el cual pasaban volviéndolo a transformar en Ranko lo cual provoco la risa de Minato y le dijo que tenía mala suerte a lo que el Saotome solo bufo molesto, tras caminar otro poco el Namikaze que era cargado por Ranko llegando a la caso de Minato la cual tenía las luces encendidas lo cual extraño a la chica la cual tenía en cuenta que el Namikaze tenía unos meces viajando asi que pensó que tenia familia o alguien estaba dentro de la casa pero dejando eso de lado se acerco a la puerta abriéndola y en ella encontró a una mujer joven de pelo rojo que estaba sentada en la sala de la casa, la mujer al notar la presencia del Namikase y la chica se levanto y se acerco a Minato para ver por qué estaba en esas condiciones Ranko al ver que la mujer tomo a Minato ella lo soto y pregunto a la mujer si podía pasar a su baño ella asintió y le indico donde estaba

Minato: Kushina-chan estoy en casa

Kushina: Minato que te pasó por qué llegaste así y quién es esa chica

Minato: viaje fuera del continente elemental y esa chica es una Uchiha que encontré por allá y pues use el hiraishin para regresar con ella

Kushina: estás loco como se te ocurre utilizar a gran distancia el hiraishin, bueno lo importante es que estas bien ahora dime como sabes que es una Uchiha y como se llama ella

Ranma saliendo del baño: me llamo Ranma Saotome

Kushina shokeada: M-Mina-kun no es lo que crees no conozco a este chico es mas ni siquiera se de donde salió. Olle tu donde esta la chica

Minato rio un poco por la escena ante él y tras explicarle de donde era Ranma y su maldición la Uzumaki se calmo para después recibir al Saotome como se debe y tras una pequeña charla de cómo eran las cosas en esa aldea, la noche avanzo y dio paso al día a los primeros rayos del sol el Saotome se para entrenar un poco pero no fue el primero ya que en la cosina se encontraban Minato y Kushina quienes lo recibieron, tras desayunar el chico y el Hokge tomaron rumbo a la toerre Hokage donde se encontraron a un hombre de edad avanzada sentado en un escritorio con un sombrero que tenía el Kanji del fuego

Minato: Hiruzen-sama

Hiruzen: Minato, cuando regresaste

Minato: hoy en la madrugada y no vine solo, entra – dijo dándole permiso a Ranma –el es Ranma Saotome, pero al parecer tiene ascendencia Uchiha

Hiruzen; como sabes eso

Minato: cuando me lo encontré estaba peleando y en un punto de la batalla activo inconscientemente el Sharingan

Hiruzen: confiare en ti Minato, algo más que deba de saber sobre nuestro invitado

Minato: si pero me gustaría que esto quedara como un secreto

Hiruzen: porque Minato

Minato: Ranma me permites – el chico solo asintió con molestia – él porque quiero que esto sea un secreto es por esto

Minato tomo un vaso con agua que estaba en el escritorio y lo tiro a Ranma quien al instante se convirtió en Ranko, Hiruzen se shokeo por lo que vio y pidió una explicación y así una vez más el chico explico el cómo termino maldito y lo que ha vivido desde que llego con los Tendo

Hiruzen: entiendo, bueno chico me es grato darte la bienvenida a Konohagakure no sato

Ranma: le agradezco

Hiruzen: por lo que escuche eres un maestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no es así

Ranma: así es

Hiruzen: bueno si no es molestia me gustaría medir tu nivel de poder en combate

Ranma: perfecto, ya me hacía falta un reto

Hiruzen: ANBU – al instante un ninja con máscara de oso apareció – llama a Gai

El ANBU asintió desapareciendo al instante y tras unos minutos llego un hombre de pelo negro con corte de tazón y cejas muy pobladas vistiendo con un expandex verde se presento ante los dos kages y el Saotome con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, este hombre respondía al nombre de Maito Gai

Gai: para que me mando a llamar Hokage-sama

Hiruzen: Gai te presento a Ranma Saotome – dijo apuntando al chico – el es un maestro en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y tu siendo el mejor en taijutsu de la aldea me gustaría que te enfrentaras a el para medir sus habilidades que dices

Gai: claro que si Hokage-sama, así también podre fortalecer mis llamas de la juventud

Estas palabras provoco una gota en la nuca de los tres presentes, los dos kages y los dos peleadores se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento que era un simple campo abierto que le daría libertad total a los contrincantes para su pelea

Hiruzen: Gai no se te permite utilizar ninjutsu ni las puertas solo tu taijutsu entendido

Gai: hai, Hokage-sama, listo Ranma-kun

Ranma: siempre estoy listo

Hiruzen dio la señal de que los dos podían empezar el combate, Gai con su velocidad desapareció y se acerco rápidamente a Ranma quien apenas y lo pudo sentir tras de él pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Gai que era una patada que lo mando a volar aun que el Saotome la haya bloqueado, Ranma se sorprendió de la fuerza del hombre de expandex y tras recuperarse se acerco a Gai lanzando una serie de puños y patadas con toda su velocidad pero lamentablemente Gai era más rápido y ágil permitiéndole esquivar los golpes de Ranma quien se desesperaba po no poder conectar un solo golpe contra el ninja, para Gai el combate era cosa fácil los golpes que el chico lanzaba eran muy fáciles de esquivar por lo que decidió volver a atacar al chico quien no podía defenderse a los ataques a alta velocidad de Gai, Ranma se estaba frustrado y enojado entendía que el nivel de las personas allí era muy diferente a lo que el conocía pero no podía creer que su nivel no estuviera a la altura de el de su contrincante su frustración la lleva a activar inconscientemente su sharingan el lo noto al ver como los movimientos de Gai se hacían más lentos y le permitían velos a la perfección para esquivarlos y hasta tuvo la idea de copiarlos lo que resulto ya que ahora el realizaba los mismos ataques que él, Gai también noto el cambio en los ojos de Ranma y quedo confundido pero decidió preguntar al final de la pelea la cual ahora estaba equilibrada ya que gracias al sharingan Ranma era capaz de ver en cámara lenta los movimientos del ninja de expandex y también era capaz de de tomar uno que otro golpe de Gai y ponerlo en su contra, así una pelea muy pareja dio inicio con puños y patadas yendo y vinendo siendo bloqueadas por parte de Gai y esquivadas por parte Ranma pues se dio cuenta de la brutal fuerza de Gai y supo que sería imposible bloquear uno de sus golpes así que lo único que podía hacer era poder esquivarlos para no recibir el daño directo, en un punto de la pelea Ranma recordó el Bakusai Tenketsu de Ryoga y trato de realizarlo como en aquella ocasión pero en vez de hacer la presión con su dedo golpeo el piso en el punto exacto generando una explosión aun mayor que la anterior que el realizo la explosión fue tan grande que genero un enorme cráter en el área donde se encontraba Gai quien se sorprendió por aquella técnica generando más emoción en el por encontrar a un rival tan interesante como lo era Ranma, Ranma también estaba emocionado ya hacía tiempo que no tenía un encuentro como ese y eso lo emocionaba pero reconocía que esa gente estaba a un nivel muy distinto al de él y que si había podido mantener el combate hasta ese punto era gracias al Sharingan y también sabía que no conocía el cómo utilizarlo y el cómo funcionaba así que tenía que ponerle fin al combate

Ranma: "tengo que hacer algo lo que sea… ya se utilizare el Hiryu Shoten Ha (El Dragón Volador)"

Esperando que la técnica funcionara el chico comenzó a crear el espiral esquivando los golpes de Gai que no se percataba de las intenciones de Ranma, cuando el chico finalizo los preparativos de la técnica el miro a Gai con una sonrisa de confianza y realizo la técnica generando el tornado que mando a volar a Gai y dejo sorprendidos a los dos espectadores, lástima que Gai pudo soportar el ataque y se volvió a lanzar al ataque pero antes de dar un golpe Ranma alzo la mano en señal de que parara su ataque

Ranma: no puedo continuar, tu nivel es mayor que al mío

Gai: bueno tú no estuviste nada mal sobre todo con esa técnica de remolino

Ranma: sus habilidades son mayores a las mías, ahora veo lo mucho que me falta para ser el mejor del mundo

Minato: pude comprobar que eres una persona fuerte pudiste estar a la par de Gai, claro con el uso del sharingan

Ranma: no lo domino bien, se activa por su propia cuenta

Minato: bueno, Hiruzen-sama si me permite llevare a Ranma con los Uchiha haber que pasa

Hiruzen: está bien Minato

Minato: sígueme

Tras caminar por casi toda la aldea los dos llegaron a lo que era un portón con el símbolo de un abanico de color rojo con blanco Minato se adentro en ese territorio caminando y saludando a aquellos que lo saludaban tras unos minutos llego a una enorme casa con el mismo símbolo que el portón toco a la puerta esperando a que alguien los atendieran, al instante salió un niño quien al parecer conocía muy bien a Minato

Minato: buenas tardes Itachi, esta Fugaku

Itachi: si Hokage-sama por favor pase

Minato y Ranma entraron a la residencia e Itachi los paso a la sala en lo que él llamaba a su padre no paso mucho para que un hombre vestido con un chaleco verde con un remolino rojo en la espalda y ropas azules oscuro el hombre sonrio de lado al ver a Minato y se extraño al ver al joven que lo acompañaba pero confiaba en su amigo

Fugaku: Minato, amigo mío a pasado tiempo cuando llegaste a la aldea

Minato: hoy en la madrugada, apropósito permíteme presentarte a Ranma Saotome, Ranma el es Fugaku Uchiha el actual líder del clan

Ranma: un gusto conocerlo

Fugaku: un gusto también, dime Minato a que se debe esta visita

Minato: bueno veras, durante mis viajes me encontré con Ranma y al parecer su ascendencia es Uchiha

Fugaku sorprendido: este seguro que la ascendencia de este chico es Uchiha

Minato: ha activado inconscientemente el sharingan dos veces, Hiruzen-sama y Gai pueden dar testimonio de eso

Fugaku: si el chico es un Uchiha me gustaría ver su sharingan

Ranma: lo lamento pero no sé cómo activarlo hasta ahora solo se activado en mis combates

Fugaku: has tenido el sharingan toda tu vida y no sabes cómo usarlo

Ranma: la verdad es que apenas y hace unos días que lo active

Fugaku: ya veo, bueno trata de concentrarte

Ranma izo caso a lo que el líder del clan decía y cerrando sus ojos trato de concentrarse, tras unos minutos el chico volvió a abrir sus ojos mostrando el sharingan con las tres aspas en cada ojo sorprendiendo al líder del clan

Fugaku: increíble, dijiste que apenas activaste el sharingan y este ya está desarrollado

Minato: Fugaku si no es molestia me gustaría que se le enseñara a dominar el sharingan

Fugaku: bueno el tiene genes Uchiha si lo domina y se hace acreedor de pertenecer al clan no veo problema comenzara mañana a primera hora

Minato le explico a Fugaku el lugar de origen de Ranma y todo lo que el chico habia vivido a excepción de la Maldición a petición de Ranma pues él no quería que muchas personas supieran sobre su problema y Minato explico que primero el chico seria adiestrado en las artes ninja y como dominar el chakra a lo cual el líder de los Uchiha acepto y tras dejar el asunto de cómo se entrenaría al chico, el líder del clan y el líder de la aldea se dispucieron a platicar por un rato en ese tiempo a la habitación ingreso una mujer de cabello negro larga con ropas moradas oscuras y un delantal amarillo, la mujer es la esposa de Fugaku Mikoto Uchiha, quien después de una breve presentación y de ponerla al tanto de quien era el chico y que este se presentara la mujer también se unió a la conversación, tras unos minutos los dos invitados se retiraron y retomaron el camino de regreso por las calles del complejo Uchiha

Minato: bien, aclarado esto mañana a primera hora yo te entrenare, además de tendrás que estudiar fuinjutsu, tal vez y así encuentres un sello que te ayude

Ranma: creí que tú me pondrías el sello

Minato: no, tu estudiaras y aprenderás para realizar el sellado, acaso pensaste que sería tan fácil

Ranma: la verdad si

Minato rio un poco: pues no será fácil en el mundo ninja es de esta forma

Ya palmeado el como seria el entrenamiento de Ranma, él y Minato salieron del complejo Uchiha, Minato le había ofrecido un departamento a Ranma para que el viviera allí, el chico muy feliz agradeció el gesto del Kage y tras estar en su nuevo hogar se instalo e inspecciono el lugar detenidamente luego comió algo de comida que Kushina amablemente le había enviado y se alisto para dormir e iniciar el su nuevo entrenamiento en las artes ninjas

Bueno amigos y amigas que les pareció mi crossover, espero les guste y no me odien por, si les gusta pueden dejar review se despide su amigo soulfox23


End file.
